Next Generation
by PokeTail
Summary: Join Nashi Dragneel, Mika Fullbuster and the rest of the gang on their adventures in the profound guild Fairy Tail. Just how much do these youngsters take after their parents? Don't own the image - credit to the owner.


**Here's my one-short about the next gen. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it (sadly)**

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the Dragneel house, not a creature was stirring, not even a (GAH, I'm not doing this - note to self, not Christmas yet!) Anyway, there was a pleasant silence in the Dragneel house until...<br>"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" A young girl cried, before punching her half asleep father in his face. The girl in question had long, pink hair and hazel eyes. She wore a white tank top with a black waist coat. She wore a matching skirt with brown sandals to complete her look - almost identical to her fathers.  
>"Good morning to you two Nashi," her father, Natsu, smiled, lazily.<br>"C'mon guys, get up already!" the eleven year old yelled. "Get up so we can go to the guild. I gotta beat the crap outta Mika!"  
>Natsu laughed and his wife, Lucy, gave him a particularly grumpy look. "She gets that from you."<br>"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Nashi kept crying, pulling on her father's arm.

* * *

><p>Now, the morning didn't start off quite as quiet in the Fullbuster house. From the crack of dawn three youngsters were up and running all over the house. Mika, the eldest of the three, was once again boasting about her strength to her younger siblings. Mika took a lot of traits from her father, if not all of them. She had long black hair that reached done to her hips and shimmering black eyes. She wore a sleeveless top that just about finished below her growing chest. Over the top, she had a dark blue, short sleeved denim jacket. You could see the girls black guild emblem on her waist. Her pure white skirt reached just above her knees with her black boots not to far from them. On her right arm, a black tattoo - identical to her father's - was on show for all to see. And yes, this was the exact thing she was boasting about, she was a Devil Slayer. Her younger brother was chasing after her trying to land a punch on the older girl. Lyon had spiky black hair and deep, dark blue eyes. He wore a red and yellow short sleeved top with an 'L' on the front. He also had black jeans with brown trainers. A determined expression was spread across his face as he caught up to his elder sister.<br>"You're in for it now Nee-san!" he cried.  
>"You don't know who you're dealing with, Lyon!" Mika yelled back.<br>"Nee-san, Nii-san, please stop fighting," Lyon's younger twin muttered. This girl resembled her mother a lot. She had short light blue hair with the same dark blue eyes as her brother. She was wearing a pink dress with purple buttons and white sandals with purple laces that reached to her knees. The girl was desperately trying to prevent her brother and sister from fighting as shards of ice darted across the room.  
>"STAY OUT OF THIS SERENA," the two screamed before continuing their brawl.<p>

Serena frowned and scurried out of the room to avoid being hit by their magic. She didn't like fighting. Not at all. But in a way, she did envy her siblings a great deal. The poor girl was born with an illness that caused her muscles to be weakened as well as her magic. She dragged her teddy bear along the floor until she reached her parents room. Serena quietly knocked with her small fists and slightly pushed the door open. Both parents turned on the bed to see the figure in the doorway.  
>"Serena-chan, what's wrong," her mother, Juvia, asked, concern in her voice.<br>"Nee-san and Nii-san are fighting again," she looked at the floor.  
>Her father, Gray, climbed out of bed, picked up his daughter and held her in his arms. "Just leave them to it. Do you want to stay in here with us?"<br>"Mmm," Serena nodded her head, hugging her father. He walked back over to the bed and Juvia held out her arms and pulled the two into a warm embrace. This peace a quiet didn't last very long as they were interrupted by the two trouble makers.  
>"Dad, when're we going to the guild? I promised Nashi I'd kick her ass," Mika grinned.<br>"We'll go, just after you get rid of all the ice you've left lying around. We don't want it all to melt the house flood like last time. And don't think about hiding any of it, cause I'll know," their father scowled.  
>The two ice wizards moaned as they made their way back downstairs to their battle field. All three kids knew better than to argue with their father.<br>"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks you are a little hard on them sometimes," Juvia and her daughter giggled.  
>Gray shrugged. "Sometimes it's necessary. C'mon," he picked up his daughter and put her on his back. "Let's get our stuff ready for the guild."<br>Serena laughed as her father swung her around on his back. Juvia was happy to see her daughter having such a good time. Serena wasn't like normal kids. For starts, she almost didn't make it past birth as her condition was so severe. As a consequence, Serena wasn't allowed to go out on jobs with her parents like her siblings. She usually sat and sulked whenever she was at the guild. So to see her smiling and laughing with her father was a virtue.

* * *

><p>Erza and her husband, Jellal, were in the kitchen preparing breakfast for their sleeping son. "Isn't it about time he woke up?" Erza questioned.<br>"I'm not surprised he's still asleep," Jellal chuckled. "With all that training you two did yesterday, he must be exhausted.  
>And he was. When Simon's eyes flickered open, his entire body was aching like crazy! "This is what I get for asking mum to train with me," he rubbed his eyes to help them adjust. Realising the time, Simon quickly got dressed into his personalised armour chest piece his mother gave him for his birthday; his three quarter length trousers and his black boots. He rapidly combed through his messy blue hair and headed towards the door. Simon grabbed his sword and hung it off of his back before dragging himself downstairs to greet his parents.<br>"Monrin'" he yawned.  
>"Someone's still half asleep," Jellal smiled.<br>"Your breakfast is on the table, Simon," Erza called.  
>Simon pulled his still aching body onto a chair opposite his father and began chomping on some toast.<br>"Sleep well?" his father asked.  
>"Like a log," he answered between bites. "Don't think I'll be doing anymore training for a while."<br>"What do you mean?" Erza chimed in. "I thought you were determined to become S-Class?"  
>"I am. But I got my whole life ahead of me to worry about that."<br>Both parents chuckled as Jellal spoke. "I guess you're right."  
>Simon grinned towards his parents. The thirteen-year-old was the spitting image of his father, with light blue, messy hair and a red tattoo across his face, but his had his mothers brown menacing eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Each family made their way to the guild. The Fernandez family were the first of the three to arrive and were greeted by another family, the Redfox's. Levy waved to Erza and Gajeel gave them his usual grin. Their two kids, Kai and Roxane looked over and smiled towards Simon. Kai, despite Gajeel's influence, was a lot like his mother. He enjoyed reading and had the same hair and eyes as his mother. He also used his mothers magic and his intelligence was second to none. His younger sister on the other hand, was his complete opposite. She resembled her father appearance and attitude. The Iron Dragon Slayer often sparred with Pantherlily to increase her strength. As Simon walked towards them, they got out of their seats and all three moved over to an empty table in order to talk freely without their parents butting in.<p>

Next up came the Dragneel family. Nashi slammed the doors open with her foot to make her presence known. "We're here!" she yelled.  
>"And... here comes trouble," Simon rolled his eyes at his friend.<br>"What's that supposed to mean, bastard?" Nashi strode over to their table, leaving her parents to sit along side Gajeel and the others.  
>"What did you just call me?" Simon gave Nashi the same killer glare that Erza used to give Natsu.<br>"N-nothing," Nashi stuttered, fearing the older wizard.  
>"You know," Lucy began from the other table. "Simon and Nashi really remind me of you two."<br>Erza and Natsu looked at each other and laughed, remembering all the time in the past that the latter had been scolded by the red-head.

And last, but certainly not the least, the Fullbuster family. As her rival did, Mika slammed the door open with her foot. "Where is she?!" Everyone knew who the devil was speaking of.  
>"Oh, that's right. I promised you a beating," Nashi stood up and walked away from the table.<br>Mika met her half way. "You're going down, pinky."  
>"I'm gonna make you eat those words, frost bite."<br>As the two began fighting, Lyon manoeuvred his way around the fight to join his guild mates. Gray and Juvia joined the kids' parents with Serena clutching her father's hand.  
>"And it begins," Levy joked.<br>"To think Fairy Tail had almost avoided the constant fighting when these two decided to mature. We should have seen this coming," Jellal added.  
>Natsu and Gray looked at each other and grinned. "Mornin' Serena," he waves to the blunette.<br>"Hi, Uncle Natsu," Serena smiled shyly.  
>"Serena, come look at this!" Kai beckoned the young girl over. She looked up at her father with wide eyes.<br>"You don't need to look at me like that, go," he chuckled.  
>Serena smiled at her parents before skipping over to Kai and the others.<br>"She reminds me of you, Juvia," Gajeel grinned.  
>"How so?"<br>"Shy, quiet, you know what I mean."  
>Juvia blushed as Gray laughed and and put his arm around his wife.<br>"This is kinda crazy though," Lucy smiled. The group look at her confused. "We've all changed so much since back then. We've all grown so much. We used to be so loud and rambunctious, but now we've handed the baton to the next generation. I'm looking forward to see what mischief they get up to."  
>The adults shared glances and smiled. She was right. A lot has changed since their younger days. They've all matured and started families of their own. And now the guild had been taken over by their underlings. The council has already sent in some complaints about the boisterous children. But hey, that's Fairy Tail for you!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I did it.<strong>

**I've always had they urge to write a next generation fanfic and this is what I imagine the guild to be like. Natsu and Gray's kids inherit their hatred towards the other, Erza's young'un gets the same killer glare and Levy's gets her love for books. I can rarely seam to find other next generation fanfics so I had a lot of fun writing this one.**

**Favourite, Review.**

**Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
